Mon cœur saigne
by Arcklance
Summary: Que feriez-vous si l'homme que vous aimez venait à mourir par votre faute ? C'est ce à quoi Draco Malfoy doit faire face. (Slash HxH DM/HP)
1. Chapter 1

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la deuxième correction.

* * *

 **Mon cœur saigne**

Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Et que si je n'avais pas fait le con et que j'avais écouté ses mises en garde, jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Si je n'avais pas autant fait confiance à mon père et donné autant d'importance à ce qu'il attendait de moi, il serait encore là, auprès de moi… dans mes bras. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il est trop tard et qu'il gît là au sol, le corps inerte, je me rends compte que je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter, elle.

Jamais je n'aurais dû les écouter. Mais je suis un lâche, un pauvre et misérable lâche. Je n'ai pas su résister à la pression familiale. Comme un mouton, j'ai fait ce qu'ils attendaient de moi : j'ai conduit l'homme que j'aimais à sa mort. Et lui, complètement aveuglé par son amour pour moi, il m'a suivi en souriant, droit vers l'échafaud, en oubliant toute prudence.

Je me laisse tomber au sol comme une masse près de lui, puis je prends sa tête et la pose sur mes genoux. Les larmes aux yeux, je plonge ma main dans sa tignasse indomptable et la caresse en fredonnant la petite mélodie qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter tout le temps, notamment après nos ébats. J'ai toujours aimé cet air, même si je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire le contraire de son vivant. Ma vision se trouble, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis bien trop anéanti pour cela. Tout en pleurant silencieusement, je m'agrippe à son cadavre comme si ma vie en dépendait et le berce avec amour. Je lui murmure à quel point je l'aime et combien je suis désolé pour ce qui lui est arrivé.

Je lui promets de lui faire justice avant de le rejoindre. J'entends des bruits de pas qui s'approche : la peur au ventre, je me détache de lui et cours me cacher dans une petite alcôve se trouvant dans la grande salle de réunion du manoir. En retenant mon souffle, je vois deux des hommes du maître emporter le corps de mon amour loin de moi. Mon cœur est en miette. Je voudrais les arrêter et le reprendre, mais je ne peux pas.

Si je me montre devant eux, je signe mon arrêt de mort. Et je ne peux pas me permettre une telle chose ... Si je veux le venger, ils doivent tous croire que sa mort m'indiffère. S'ils découvrent que je suis venu le voir, ils sauront que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils comprennent trop tôt à quel point sa mort m'a atteint. Je m'essuie donc rageusement les yeux pour faire disparaître mes larmes.

Je me glisse en dehors de la salle de réunion en faisant attention à ne pas me faire remarquer. Alors que je me rends dans ma chambre, les souvenirs de notre première rencontre me viennent en mémoire. La première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui, j'ai été frappé par la beauté de son regard. Il était si profond, si lumineux ... Et même en étant caché derrière ses affreuses lunettes, il était captivant. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de son regard ce jour-là. J'aurais tout, absolument tout fait pour qu'il me regarde de nouveau. Je le voulais pour moi, pour moi seul ; à cette époque, j'étais bien trop jeune pour comprendre ce que cela voulait vraiment dire.

Maintenant je le sais. Lors de notre première rencontre, je ne savais pas qui il était, mais je l'ai rapidement découvert. C'était le garçon dont mon père n'arrêtait pas de parler à longueur de journée avec ses amis. En les écoutant parler en cachette, j'avais découvert qu'ils avaient plein de projets pour lui. Mais en ce temps-là, je n'avais pas bien compris la nature de ces projets. Maintenant, je le sais.

Si seulement je l'avais découvert plutôt. J'aurais pu lui éviter cette fin tragique. Non, je dois arrêter de mentir à moi-même ! Lui, il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su… et avait même tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de m'avertir. Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Et voilà le résultat ... Il en est mort. Mon cœur saigne à ce douloureux rappel. Des perles salées roulent traîtreusement sur mes joues, mais je ne peux les laisser s'écouler. Je serre donc fortement les dents pour empêcher mes larmes de couler un peu plus.

Je suis presque arrivé devant ma chambre, je dois tenir encore un peu. Je ne peux pas flancher. Plus qu'un couloir ... S'il avait été là avec moi, il m'aurait dit une connerie qui m'aurait fait rire et m'aurait fait oublier ma peine et ma souffrance ; mais il n'est plus là. Je me dépêche donc de franchir la distance qui me sépare de ma chambre. Tout en poursuivant mon chemin, les souvenirs me reviennent. Cette fois, je me remémore l'une de nombreuses disputes.

C'était deux mois avant notre premier baiser, nous étions en sixième année. Je faisais ma ronde tout en essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen de fuir le funeste destin qui m'attendait au terme de celle-ci. Je ne voulais pas devenir un meurtrier, je ne voulais pas m'incliner devant un monstre ! Je voulais que l'on me foute la paix. Je voulais que mes parents arrêtent de me pousser dans les griffes de leur maître. Je voulais tant de choses, mais je ne voyais pas comment les obtenir.

Je broyais du noir tout en parcourant les couloirs de Poudlard. Je me creusais la tête à la recherche d'une solution à ma situation, quand je suis entré en collision avec lui. Le choc m'avait fait tomber disgracieusement sur le sol. Un petit gémissement de douleur avait franchi mes lèvres, suivi de malédictions et de jurons. Je m'étais préparé à donner une leçon à la tête de tarentule qui venait de me rentrer dedans, quand, comme depuis ma première rencontre avec lui, mon regard a été happé par le sien. J'en avais perdu mes mots, pour une fois ; mais lui pas du tout.

_ Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds quand tu marches ?! M'avait-il dit avec colère.

_ C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te le demander, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? je lui avais répondu en reprenant difficilement mes esprits.

Il s'en était suivi une dispute orageuse entre nous deux. Nous avions même failli en venir aux mains, mais l'approche du chat du concierge nous a arrêtés. Dans un même ensemble, nous nous étions réfugiés dans une des nombreuses salles de l'école en attendant que le chat et son propriétaire s'éloignent. La pièce dans laquelle nous avions trouvé refuge était très petite, ou plutôt encombrée d'un bazar monstre qui ne laissait qu'un espace exiguë pour se tenir.. Je ne sais comment cela était arrivé, mais à un moment donné, nous nous sommes retrouvés à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos souffles étaient tellement proche l'un de l'autre, que je n'aurais su dire quel était le mien. Cette nuit-là, nous avons failli nous embrasser, mais un bruit provenant de on ne sait où, nous a arrêté.

Après cette énième dispute et ce qui avait manqué de se passer entre nous deux, j'ai compris ce que je voulais de lui depuis que j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui. Je le voulais. Je le voulais en entier. Je voulais son corps. Je voulais son cœur. Je voulais son âme. Je voulais tout de lui. Et par-dessus tout, je voulais qu'il ait les mêmes envies que moi. Cette constatation faite, j'ai tout fait pour le faire mien, j'ai tout employé pour parvenir à mes fins. J'ai menti, rusé, volé et manipulé pour l'avoir. Cela a été extrêmement difficile, mais j'y suis parvenu après deux longs mois d'efforts. Je pense que je n'ai jamais lutté autant de toute ma vie pour avoir quelque chose … !

Ensuite, nous avons vécu notre passion comme s'il n'y avait rien ni personne d'autre sur terre, seulement nous deux. Nous étions devenu accroc l'un de l'autre. Nous ne pouvions plus rester éloignés plus de quelques heures sans nous toucher ou nous voir ; j'en étais venu à oublier l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au-dessus de ma tête. Nos amis n'étaient pas très emballés par notre idylle, mais ils nous ont soutenus autant que possible. Ils nous ont aidés à cacher notre relation et étaient même parvenus à accepter le couple que nous formions. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais ... Cette pensée me ramène à la réalité. Qui aurait cru que celle en qui j'avais le plus confiance me trahirait si cruellement ? Moi qui l'avais toujours considérée comme une amie, une sœur même ! Elle avait contribué à m'attirer dans le piège où nous venions de tomber. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à donner une chance à mes parents, ou plutôt à mon père pour être exact.

Je me rappelle encore d'elle me susurrant à l'oreille que mon père avait quitté son maître après mon départ et mon refus de le rejoindre. Celui-ci ne savait pas pourquoi j'avais tourné le dos à ma famille : il pensait que c'était parce que j'étais trop faible pour tuer et trop fier pour m'incliner devant quelqu'un. Heureusement pour moi, il n'est pas au courant de la réelle nature de ma relation avec le "Sauveur", sinon je serais déjà mort à cet instant.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Je n'ai plus peur d'elle. Je l'appelle même avec ferveur ; mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt à partir auprès de lui. Avant cela, je dois le venger ; et c'est seulement après ça que je pourrais le rejoindre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas révélé ma relation à mon père et je m'en fiche royalement. Mais cette omission va me permettre de parvenir à mes fins.

J'arrive enfin dans ma chambre.

Elle est dans l'obscurité. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, je me dirige de mémoire sur mon lit. Je m'étends dessus et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Là, dans l'obscurité et à l'abri des regards, je laisse ma peine éclater. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon cœur en silence. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal, que je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas perdre la raison. La douleur est presque physique. Je le veux. Je le voudrais là à mes côtés.

Je le voudrais là, allongé près de moi. Je le voudrais en moi. Je le veux tellement que c'en est insupportable. Je ne savais pas qu'un tel besoin était possible ... Je ne sais pas comment je parviens à m'endormir, mais j'y arrive pourtant. Je rêve. Je sais que c'est un rêve, car _il_ est avec moi. Nous sommes tous les deux dans notre lit, dans ma chambre de préfet en chef.

Il est allongé sur moi. Ses lèvres sont sur les siennes et elles me dévorent avec passion et urgence comme toujours. Ses mains chaudes parcourent mon visage fiévreusement avant de disparaître dans mes cheveux pour les tirer en arrière afin de dégager mon visage. Il détache ses lèvres des miennes et plonge son incroyable regard dans le mien. Il m'observe intensément et dans ses yeux, je crois voir de l'adoration.

Brusquement, il reprend ma bouche et la ravage de baisers alors que ses mains s'égarent sur mon corps. Ses attouchements sont brûlants et enivrants. J'en ai le vertige. Le plaisir que j'éprouve en sentant les mains de mon amant sur mon corps nu est si fort que j'en verse des larmes. Il les fait disparaitre avec de tendres baisers.

\- Chut, mon amour. Ne pleure plus. Tu sais que je n'aime te voir triste. Me dit-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, lui dis-je en souriant, les yeux fermés.

\- Alors, pourquoi ces larmes ?

\- Parce que je t'aime avec une telle force, que j'aime tellement ce que tu me fais, et que mon corps n'a rien trouvé d'autre pour l'exprimer …

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu le sais ?

\- Oui, je lui réponds tout sourire.

\- Je serais prêt à tuer pour toi, et même à donner ma vie si tu me le demandais. C'est à ce point que je t'aime. Me dit-il avec sérieux. Je peux voir tout l'amour et le désir qu'il me porte dans ses yeux.

\- Moi aussi, lui dis-je, le cœur serré par l'émotion.

\- Embrasse-moi, mon amour. M'ordonne-t-il.

Je ne le fais pas attendre et je m'exécute. D'un geste preste, je renverse nos positions, me place au-dessus de lui et je me penche pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, désespéré et violent. J'ai faim et soif de lui. J'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas mien maintenant, je vais en mourir. Depuis notre mise en couple, je ne me sens vivre que quand je ne fais plus qu'un avec lui, quand je sens son corps contre le mien, quand je sens sa chaleur pénétrer mon âme. Mes mains parcourent son torse ferme et musclé, alors que ma bouche embrasse avec frénésie toutes les parcelles de peau à sa portée. Je commence par le cou, puis descend vers les épaules, le torse, avant de revenir à ses douces et délicieuses lèvres déjà rougies par nos premiers échanges.

Je le savoure comme un dessert sucré en le léchant avec lenteur avant de le dévorer avec des baisers sauvages tous plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Je le mords presque au sang tant je le veux. La puissance de mon désir pour lui me fait peur tant elle est forte : je ne veux faire plus qu'un avec lui. Je veux que nous ne formions plus qu'un seul être tous les deux. Il grogne sous la douleur que ma morsure lui procure. Pourtant, il ne s'éloigne pas. En fait, il me tend même son cou pour que je fasse la même chose. Je me penche vers lui, puis je ferme mes dents dans le creux de son cou. Je serre très fort avant de lécher la blessure que je viens de lui faire. Je prends ensuite une grande inspiration afin de respirer l'odeur de sa peau. J'aime son parfum, comme tout ce qui fait partie de lui.

Sans prévenir, il me renverse et se place entre mes jambes après les avoir écartées. Il reprend mes lèvres en grognant telle une bête. Sous ses assauts, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et me frotte à lui langoureusement. Le sentir si dur et si ferme contre moi, alors que son odeur et sa chaleur se répandent en moi, me procure un sentiment de puissance et d'invincibilité que je n'ai jamais connu avant lui. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout accomplir grâce à ça. Notre étreinte est sauvage, animale et ne laisse aucune place à la douceur. Nous sommes sous l'emprise d'une passion exigeante et dévorante, et elle demande à être assouvie. Nos peaux sont humides et brûlantes.

Il laisse sa bouche partir à la découverte de mon corps. Il joue un peu avec mes tétons avant de tracer une ligne humide en direction de mon entrejambe tendue à l'extrême. Sans faire d'arrêt, il le lèche minutieusement avant de le prendre en bouche. Je me tords et gémis sous le plaisir intense qu'il me procure. Je m'agrippe à lui désespérément en laissant s'échapper de ma bouche d'autres gémissements de bien-être. Mes bruits de contentement le font se relever et presser son désir contre le mien. Il est brûlant. Il se frotte lentement sur moi alors qu'une de ses mains va se perdre entre mes jambes et commence à me préparer pour l'accueillir.

Il se détache un instant de moi pour se saisir de sa baguette. Il lance un sort de protection et de lubrifiant sur nous avant de reprendre sa place et ses actions. Il me prépare soigneusement, car même si notre passion est sauvage, il ne veut pas me blesser. Ses préliminaires m'excitent encore plus ; mon corps brûlant se presse contre le sien, et j'ai l'impression que même lui peut entendre mon cœur tant celui-ci bat fort. Quand je suis prêt, il plonge en moi d'un coup sec. Je laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur. Il se stoppe le temps de m'habituer à lui avant de commencer à bouger, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et fort. Je m'agrippe à ses hanches et je vais à sa rencontre à chaque fois. Le plaisir est si intense que je m'en mords les lèvres. Il me martèle en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Tout en plongeant en moi, il reprend ma bouche.

Je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder, car il s'empare de mon désir et se met à le caresser à la même vitesse que ses allées et venues en moi. Il accélère la cadence de plus en plus. Je ne suis plus très loin, moi non plus. Soudain, la jouissance me fauche sans prévenir : je hurle mon plaisir en même temps que lui. Il s'effondre sur moi sans force. Je passe mes bras autour de lui alors qu'il me susurre combien il m'aime ... Et c'est sur ces tendres mots que je me réveille, et avec moi la douleur de sa perte. Je voudrais mourir.

Je me lève et me traîne dans la salle de bain. Il fait encore nuit. Je fais une petite toilette. Après m'être assuré qu'aucune trace de mes pleurs n'est visible, je me rends à la bibliothèque du manoir. Je voudrais m'assurer de l'exécution des sorts que je compte lancer dans quelques minutes. En me rendant dans la pièce, je repense à ce qui s'est déroulé plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais pour comprendre cet événement, il faut revenir un peu en arrière.

Après m'être mis en couple avec lui, j'ai fugué. Je me suis installé avec lui et son parrain dans la maison de celui-ci. Pour tout le monde, je fuyais mes parents qui voulaient me faire marquer. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux, ils rentraient également en ligne de compte.

À la fin de notre cinquième année, quand je suis retourné au manoir, mon père m'a annoncé avec fierté que j'allais être marqué durant les vacances, avec le reste de ma maison. Cette annonce m'a tellement horrifié que j'ai eu la bêtise de m'opposer à mon père et de lui dire ce que je pensais de son maître. Mon paternel n'a pas vraiment apprécié, et il m'a donc enfermé dans nos cachots pour me faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Après deux semaines là-bas, je lui ai fait croire que je regrettais mes paroles.

Même s'il ne m'a pas complètement cru, il m'a laissé sortir. Je suis son fils tout de même, et j'ose espérer qu'il restait en son coeur un peu d'amour paternel. J'ai attendu une semaine avant de fuir le manoir en prétextant une visite à un ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas donné d'escorte pour prévenir ma fuite. En fait, c'était le cas à l'époque, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi : parce que celle que je prenais pour une amie leur a fait croire que cela faisait partie d'un plan que j'avais mis en place pour capturer mon amant afin de le livrer au maître.

Elle me l'a dit juste après m'avoir annoncé sa mort. J'avais coupé le contact avec ma famille depuis plus d'un an, quand mon amie m'a parlé du désir de changement de camp de mes parents ainsi que de leur envie de renouer des relations avec moi. Au début, je n'y ai pas cru, mais comme je lui faisais confiance, j'ai fini par accepter de les revoir.

Mon amant a bien essayé de me dissuader de les rencontrer, mais mon désir de les retrouver a été bien plus fort. Il a donc insisté pour m'accompagner. J'ai tenté brièvement de le détourner de cette idée, mais il n'en a pas démordu. C'est donc à deux que nous nous sommes rendu au manoir familial. Ils nous ont accueillis avec le sourire ; nous avons partagé un repas dans la bonne humeur, et ils n'ont pas semblé être surpris lorsqu'Harry est apparu derrière moi. Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille ... Nous n'étions que tous les quatre dans le manoir ; enfin c''est ce que je pensais. En fait, le manoir était rempli des partisans du maître de mes parents, le plus cinglé de tous les mages noirs de l'histoire : Voldemort.

À la fin du repas, mon père a voulu montrer quelque chose à mon amant. Quand j'ai voulu les suivre, ma mère m'en a empêché, et j'ai donc été obligé de les laisser partir seuls, sans moi. Une vingtaine de minutes après leur départ, Pansy, mon amie d'enfance, celle qui m'avait poussé à accepter l'invitation, celle que je considérais comme une sœur, est entré dans la salle à manger avec un groupe de Mangemorts.

Elle s'est avancée vers moi avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. La première chose qu'elle a dit en s'arrêtant devant fut : « Il est mort. _Potter_ est mort. » Elle l'a dit avec une joie non feinte ; et dans sa voix, son nom si beau sonnait comme une insulte. Ensuite, elle m'a expliqué que j'avais joué mon rôle à la perfection : j'avais amené Harry au maître, comme je l'avais prévu depuis le début, et ainsi, Pansy m'a dit que je venais de prouver ma loyauté auprès du Lord. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'écrouler sous l'avalanche de mots, mais j'y suis parvenu. J'étais comme déconnecté de la réalité : ce qu'elle me disait ne pouvait pas être vrai. Harry ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir quitté ! Ce fut dans le brouillard complet que je crus entendre cette phrase :

« Comme convenu avec nos parents, notre mariage aura lieu dans deux mois. »

Je ne sais pas comment il a été tué ni s'il pensait que je savais ce qui allait arriver. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est mort : Pansy a tenu à me le montrer pour que je puisse m'en assurer. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir son assassin, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour me venger. Je vais profiter de la présence de tous ses partisans au manoir pour tous les tuer. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de vérifier les sorts qu'il me faut dans la bibliothèque. J'ai dans l'idée de faire brûler le manoir avec tous ses occupants à l'intérieur. Grâce à trois sorts qu'un de mes ancêtres a mis au point, je vais pouvoir bloquer toutes les sorties du manoir : personne, pas même mes parents ou leur maître ne pourront sortir d'ici.

Après avoir appris les sorts, je m'enferme dans la salle de contrôle du manoir. C'est là que se trouve le cœur du manoir et c'est aussi dans cette salle que sont placés les sorts qui protègent celui-ci. Quand une personne (j'entends par là, un Malfoy) se trouve à l'intérieur, l'accès est bloqué à tout le monde. Ainsi, tant que je me tiendrais à l'intérieur, personne ne pourra y entrer. De plus, je lance les sorts qui bloquent toutes les entrées et sorties du manoir.

Après ça, je réunis toute ma haine et jette le plus puissant et ravageur Feudeymon de toute l'histoire. Enfermé dans la salle de contrôle, j'observe avec indifférence le monstre de feu dévorer tout ce qui croise sa route : meubles, teintures, tableaux, mais aussi Mangemorts et elfes de maison, complices de leurs forfaits. Pendant que des cris de peurs, de désespoirs et de suppliques s'élèvent un peu partout dans le manoir et que j'entends mon père qui essaye en vain d'entrer dans la pièce, moi, j'attends que la mort vienne me chercher pour me conduire auprès de mon amant.

-Attend moi mon amour, je vais bientôt te rejoindre. Je murmure dans le vide.

* * *

Vos avis sont les bienvenus


	2. Chapter 2 Se retrouver partie 1

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **NdA:** Cette suite vient de la suggestion de Fatme1 qui m'a soumis l'éventualité d'une suite dans un autre monde. Si tu atterris un jour sur cette page, sache que si je ne t'ai pas répondu, c'est parce que ton mail n'est pas apparu dans ton com. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas.

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

* * *

 **Se retrouver : partie 1**

Il y a cinq ans, j'ai eu un accident de voiture. Cela dit, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, mais cela m'a plongé dans un coma de trois ans. D'après ce que m'ont raconté mes parents, les médecins n'avaient plus aucun espoir sur mon réveil. Ils avaient même tenté de les persuader de me débrancher, car mon cas était sans espoir. Que de la foutaise, si vous voulez mon avis ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, en arrivant à l'hôpital après l'accident, j'ai fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques avant de revenir à la vie. Mais même si mon cœur battait encore miraculeusement, le reste de mon corps était resté inerte. Je fus alors plongé dans un coma de plusieurs mois dû à des lésions cérébrales traumatiques.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est quelque chose dû à des perturbations des fonctions cérébrales normales causées par une force mécanique externe. Bon, je ne suis pas médecin, donc je ne vais pas épiloguer là-dessus. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que cela a fait de moi un légume durant trois longues années. Quand j'ai enfin repris conscience après tout ce temps, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de mon passé et comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment pénible comme ça, j'étais persuadé d'être un super sorcier qui devait sauver le mode d'un mage noir psychopathe du nom de Voldemort. Vous imaginez le délire ! Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette période-là de ma vie non plus (enfin, j'essaye de ne pas m'en souvenir), mais pourtant, une chose m'est restée en mémoire. Cette chose, c'est le prénom d'une personne.

Draco. Un nom étrange, mais qui évoque en moi des sentiments encore plus étranges. Quand je songe à ce prénom, j'ai le cœur qui bat à une vitesse incroyable. C'est comme si je venais tout juste de faire le plus long de tous les marathons du monde, tant il bat vite. Je ne sais à qui il appartient, ni si je l'ai déjà rencontré dans cette vie ou si ce n'est que le simple le fruit de mon imagination, mais une chose est certaine.

Ce prénom est important pour moi. Je fais souvent des rêves où il est question d'un autre monde et de magie. Et dans mes rêves, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui se tient à mes côtés comme une ombre. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais sa présence me rend fou de joie. J'évite cependant d'en parler autour de moi parce que j'ai peur de ce que les gens en penseront. Quand je suis sorti de mon coma, j'ai dû tout réapprendre, comme un enfant. Manger seul, marcher seul, parler seul, se doucher seul … tout. J'ai dû tout réapprendre. Cela n'a pas été facile pour moi et encore moins pour mes parents, mais j'ai tenu bon. J'ai tenu bon, parce que je ne voulais pas donner raison aux mauvaises langues qui disaient que je ne remarcherais jamais plus.

J'ai tenu bon, parce que je ne voulais pas donner plus de peine à mes parents qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. J'ai donc serré les dents et retenu ma douleur et ma frustration. Cela m'a pris un an, une année pénible, mais je peux à présent marcher tout seul. J'ai récupéré la totalité de ma mobilité. Je suis très fier de ne plus dépendre de qui que ce soit pour les simples tâches quotidiennes de la vie. De mon accident, étrangement, je n'ai gardé qu'une seule marque : une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur mon front. Mis à part elle, je ne garde aucune séquelle. Les médecins en ont été très étonnés, car quand on m'a amené à l'hôpital, j'avais plusieurs blessures très graves qui normalement auraient dû laisser des traces indélébiles, mais ne l'ont pas fait. Voilà pourquoi le manque de marques sur mon corps couplé à mon miraculeux rétablissement avaient soulevé beaucoup de questions sans réponses.

À ma sortie d'hôpital, je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé ma mémoire perdue, et elle me manque toujours. Les docteurs ont dit à mon père et à ma mère qu'il y avait de forts risques pour que je ne regagne jamais mes souvenirs. C'est déjà un miracle que je me sois réveillé et que j'aie pu récupérer toute ma motricité sans aucune séquelle, alors nous devrions être reconnaissants pour ça et ne pas trop en demander. Après cela, nous avons décidé de nous faire de nouveaux souvenirs et remercié Dieu pour mon rétablissement au lieu de perdre notre temps sur le passé. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, parce que j'aimerais retrouver ma mémoire disparue, mais je fais avec.

Quand je me suis réinstallée au manoir familial avec le reste de la famille, j'ai découvert que j'avais une petite amie qui n'a jamais pris la peine de venir me rendre visite durant mon hospitalisation. Incroyable, non ! En presque quatre ans, elle n'a jamais donnée aucune nouvelle. Et pourtant, il semblerait que l'on soit encore fiancé. Ma parole, c'est du délire ! Enfin, bon, n'en parlons plus. Ah oui, si cela vous intéresse, elle répond au doux nom de Ginny Weasley. Il parait que nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble au collège. D'après mes parents et pour justifier son absence, mon accident l'avait tellement affecté, qu'elle avait été obligée de quitter le pays pour ne pas perdre la raison. Je me demande bien pourquoi, tiens ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était elle qui s'était retrouvée immobilisée dans un lit durant des années. Moi je dis "merci pour le soutien ça fait plaisir de se sentir encouragé dans les moments difficiles !"

Pff, quelle saloperie de lâcheuse tout de même ! Et après ça, on vient me casser les bonbons parce que je refuse de me remettre avec elle. 'Fin bon, cela ne sert à rien de s'épancher là-dessus. Pour en revenir à mon histoire, un mois après mon retour au manoir Potter, Ginny a débarquée les larmes aux yeux et m'a sautée dessus sans prévenir. Vous y croyez, vous ?! Parce que moi, pas du tout ! Après des années de silence, madame se pointe comme si de rien n'était et m'agresse. Bien entendu, mon premier réflexe fut de la jeter sur le tapis à l'aide d'une prise de judo qui m'est revenue en mémoire. Est-ce que je vous ai dit que je ne supportais pas les contacts physiques avec les inconnus ? Non. Eh bien maintenant, vous le savez. Comme vous devez vous en douter, Ginny n'a pas très bien pris mon accueil chaleureux.

Mes parents non plus, ceci dit. Ils ont vraiment été choqués par mon geste. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun regret. Elle n'avait pas à me sauter dessus sans ma permission, voilà ! C'est enfantin, mais je m'en moque royalement. Et puis, quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras par surprise, j'ai eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Que sa place n'était pas là. Et que cette même place appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Jusqu'il y a deux mois, je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire, maintenant, je le sais. Mais cela, je vous l'expliquerai plus tard. Revenons à ma "première" rencontre avec ma supposée fiancée.

_ Harry, a-t-elle dit d'une misérable voix depuis le sol.

La pauvre, elle avait l'air tellement abasourdie que je n'ai pas pu me retenir et j'ai explosé de rire. Je sais, ce n'est pas bien. C'est méchant et puéril de ma part. Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux exorbités, ses cheveux en pétard, sa jupe remontée, de la morve et des larmes lui dégoulinant du visage, je n'ai rien pu faire. Le fou rire est sorti tout seul. J'étais tellement mort de rire, que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne suis parvenu à me calmer que quand ma mère m'a donné une gifle pour me remettre les idées en place. Après cela, j'ai eu droit au plus long et au plus soporifique de tous les sermons. Ah, que la vie est injuste alors !

_ Harry, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille, et en rire en plus ? m'a demandé ma mère sur un ton sévère. Ginny est ta fiancée tout de même, avait-elle déclaré en l'aidant à se relever. Elle est passée par de très mauvais moments après ton accident. Cette jeune femme ne mérite pas ça ! blablabla...

_ Ma fiancée, dis-tu ? Alors pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais rendu visite ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, elle est passée par de très mauvais moments et ne se trouvait pas dans le territoire.

_ La bonne excuse ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle, elle peut donc repartir.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'était exclamée Ginny blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Son intervention a presque failli me faire repartir dans un autre fou rire, mais je me suis parfaitement retenu. Pour répondre à son exclamation, j'ai naturellement mis les points sur les ''i'' avec elle. Bien entendu, mes parents n'ont pas été d'accord avec cela, mais n'ont pas essayé de me faire changer d'avis non plus.

_ Écoutez mademoiselle Weasley….

_ Mad…mademoiselle Weasley ?

_ C'est bien votre nom, oui ?

_ Oui, mais, depuis quand tu m'appelles ainsi ?

_ Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais je n'ai plus aucun souvenir d'avant mon accident. Donc, si vous êtes maligne, vous devez vous douter que les moments que nous avons pu passer ensemble ont eux aussi disparu. Ce qui veut dire que pour moi, vous n'êtes rien. Vous ne représentez rien pour moi à présent. Et puis, j'ai passé trois ans dans le coma et une année en réduction, je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas passé tout ce temps à me pleurer, enfermée dans une pièce close. Vous avez certainement dû faire la rencontre d'un beau jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'à vous consoler. Ne prenez pas cela pour une critique de ma part, parce que si la situation avait été inversée, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait. Maintenant, soyez gentille et retournez d'où vous venez, refaites votre vie et oubliez-moi, parce que pour moi c'est déjà fait.

_ Salaud ! avait-elle dit en s'élançant sur moi.

J'ai fait un pas de côté avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne et elle a fini sa course droit dans le mur. Voilà comment s'est soldée ma première rencontre avec ma fiancée. Suite à cet épisode, j'ai plusieurs fois surpris mes parents en train de s'étonner de mon changement radical de comportement. À les entendre, je serais devenu une personne complètement différente de ce que j'étais avant mon accident. Les docteurs disent que cela est tout à fait normal, mais moi, pour ma part, je pense qu'ils sont aussi perdus que mes parents et moi-même. Mais passons ; après Ginny, j'ai rencontré quelques-uns de mes anciens amis. Anciens, parce que je n'arrive pas à les considérer comme tels. Surtout le frère ainé de Ginny, un certain Ronald.

Ce type est d'une bêtise et d'une jalousie hallucinante. Je me demande bien comment j'en suis venu à être ami avec lui ! Et même meilleur ami. Meilleur ami, mon cul oui ! Après seulement trois rencontres avec lui, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que ce type ne s'est approché de moi que pour la fortune de ma famille. Et si j'étais cynique, j'en viendrais à dire que c'était aussi le cas de sa petite sœur Ginny. Parmi tous mes anciens amis, deux seulement m'ont paru potables. La première, c'est une fille complètement déjantée du nom de Luna Lovegood. Au premier abord, j'ai pensé avoir à faire à une folle dingue, mais après une discussion avec elle, elle m'a parue être la personne la plus sensée du monde. Je me sens tellement détendu en sa présence que j'en suis venu à lui parler de mes étranges rêves et de l'inconnu(e) qui j'y trouve à chaque fois.

À la fin de ma confession, elle ne s'est pas moquée de moi ou ne m'a pas regardé comme si j'étais un désaxé qu'il fallait rapidement enfermer. Non, à la place de ça, elle m'a toisé durant une longue minute, puis elle m'a dit : ''Ce ne sont pas des rêves Harry, mais ton ancienne vie qui te revient et que tu considères comme un rêve. Quand le moment sera venu, tu comprendras tout''. Ensuite, elle m'a souri avant de se mettre à fredonner comme si de rien n'était. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'elle a voulu dire ce jour-là et quand je lui demande des explications à ce sujet, elle détourne la conversation. La seconde personne est un garçon d'une timidité maladive, qui se trouve être le petit ami de Luna. Son nom est Neville Londubat. Ce type ne saurait pas mentir même si sa vie était en jeu. C'est aussi un mordu de botanique. La botanique est le seul sujet sur lequel il montre un peu de passion. Un jour, j'ai eu la bêtise de lui demander ce que c'était. Croyez-moi, je ne referais jamais la même erreur dans le futur ! Une fois m'a suffi.

Maintenant que vous me connaissez un peu mieux, je vais vous parler de ce qui m'est arrivé, il y a deux mois de cela, quand je suis passé à l'hôpital pour mon bilan de santé. C'est un truc complètement hallucinant ! Je l'ai rencontré. Je suis sûr que c'est elle. Tout mon corps me l'a dit. C'est bien elle. C'est la personne qui se tient toujours près de moi dans mes rêves. Elle existe vraiment et c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue. Quand mon regard s'est posé sur elle pour la première fois, mon cœur a fait un tel bond, que j'ai cru ma mort proche. Une joie inexplicable s'est ensuite déversée en moi tel le torrent d'une rivière sauvage. L'envie de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras, de couvrir son corps de chocolat avant de le lécher en entier avec gourmandise s'est emparée de moi sans me demander mon avis. Sans même que je ne l'ai décidé, je me tenais déjà à sa hauteur, mon regard complètement captivé par elle.

J'avais comme des milliers de papillons dans le ventre, voletant comme s'ils étaient en fête. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde. Je le voulais avec tant de force, que je crois que ma pensée est allée droit dans son cerveau, car elle s'est retournée à cet instant vers moi. J'ai cru défaillir quand ses yeux si bleus et si beaux se sont posés sur moi. À ma vue, son regard s'est étrangement agrandi. C'était comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle a avancé sa main dans ma direction avant de la suspendre dans le vide, alors qu'elle me fixait avec fascination. Je suis sûr que quelque chose s'est passé entre nous à ce moment-là. Puis, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait déjà fait demi-tour et s'était éloignée de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle fuyait les démons de l'enfer tant son départ a été précipité. Quand mon étonnement s'est enfin dispersé, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait déjà disparu.

Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Lui. Vous avez bien entendu, enfin plutôt lu, j'ai bien dit lui. Curieusement, je ne suis même pas choqué d'être attiré par un homme. Non, je trouve cela normal. Juste. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, peut être que j'aurais eu peur, et me serait interrogé sur ça, mais là, il s'agit de lui. Et depuis que j'ai posé mon regard sur lui, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. Je veux le retrouver. Je veux savoir qui il est. Je veux finir ma vie avec lui. Mais depuis ce fameux jour, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. J'en viendrais même à croire qu'il n'a été qu'un rêve … Un de plus que je n'arrive pas à oublier.

Mon désir de le revoir est devenu si grand, que j'ai perdu goût à tout. Je n'arrive plus à dormir ni à manger. J'erre comme une âme en peine dans le manoir. Mon comportement commence à inquiéter mes parents, qui sont venus me poser des questions sur ce qui m'arrive, mais je n'arrive pas à leur en parler. J'ai peur de leur réaction si je leur parle de lui. Alors je me barricade dans le silence tout en essayant de le retrouver. Si seulement je connaissais son nom ! Mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Mis à part son visage, je ne connais rien de lui. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il doit appartenir à une riche famille, parce que ce qu'il portait ce jour-là provenait de grands magasins. Les mêmes où je me fournis habituellement. Attendez ! Mais oui ! Voilà par où je vais commencer.

Je viens de découvrir qui il est. Après avoir passé toute une journée à arpenter les magasins, je suis finalement parvenu à découvrir son nom. Et vous savez quoi ? C'est le même. Le même que celui qui me fait éprouver des sentiments étranges depuis mon réveil. Je n'aurais pas mieux demandé ! Cette coïncidence est tellement parfaite que j'en deviens un peu méfiant. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis tellement heureux de cette découverte, que je m'en moque complètement.

Après ma rencontre avec Ginny, si on m'avait posé la question, voilà ce que j'aurais répondu : l'amour, c'est comme le père Noël avec les enfants, mais pour les adultes. On leur fait croire qu'il existe, alors qu'en réalité, ce n'est qu'un mythe, une chimère...rien de plus. Voilà ce que j'aurais répondu si on m'avait posé la question il y a deux mois de ça, mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je viens de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ; mais le seul hic, c'est que lui, il ne le sait pas encore. Son nom est Draco Malfoy et je vais tout faire pour en faire mon homme, quitte à mentir, voler, tricher ou même passer pour un fou. Malfoy sera mien d'une façon ou d'une autre.

 **TR**

 **(Changement de** ** _P.O.V_** **)**

Je sens les flammes qui lèchent mon corps. La douleur est tellement forte et atroce, que je voudrais qu'elle finisse enfin. Mes hurlements ne parviennent plus à franchir le seuil de mes lèvres, alors que je me tords de souffrance sur le sol en feu. Je crois que mes cordes vocales m'ont lâché. Pourquoi cela met-il autant de temps à venir ? Je voudrais tant trouver la paix et lui par la même occasion, mais cela me semble impossible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi cela prend autant de temps. Est-ce mon châtiment pour l'avoir conduit à la mort ? Me juge-t-on indigne de lui maintenant ?

Va-t-on me refuser le droit de le rejoindre ? Oh, doux Merlin, tout, mais pas ça ! J'ai tellement envie de le revoir que j'en deviens fou. Enfin, je me sens partir. Je lâche prise sur la réalité. Je vais pouvoir aller le retrouver maintenant. Le retrouver. Le retrouver. Le retrouver. Le retrouver. Ma conscience s'évanouit ... Je ne ressens plus rien. Tout devient noir. Il n'y a rien que l'obscurité et avec elle, la paix. La délivrance. J'ouvre les yeux : la première chose que je vois est le ciel. Un ciel étoilé et lumineux. Les étoiles brillent de mille feux. C'est tellement beau et chaleureux, que je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un beau sourire radieux. Je suis allongé sur petit bateau qui flotte doucement sur un lac.

Sans y avoir pensé, je me tourne sur ma droite dans l'intention de lui faire partager ma joie. Mon contentement. Mais quand mes yeux se posent à l'endroit où il devrait normalement se tenir, il n'y a que le vide. Il n'est pas là. Il n'est plus là. Je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai perdu par ma faute. Par ma bêtise. Il est parti à tout jamais en me laissant seul. Seul et meurtri. Comment j'ai pu oublier qu'il n'était plus là ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur son absence. Elle arrive. Je la sens qui approche à grande vitesse. Elle file comme le vent vers moi. Sans faire une pause ou me demander ma permission, elle plonge en moi.

Elle me ravage. Elle me piétine comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une brindille de paille, et comme toujours, je suis vaincu par elle. Alors, il ne me reste rien d'autre à faire que crier pour tenter de la faire partir. Mais elle est tenace. Elle me tient solidement et refuse de se séparer de moi. Sa force est telle que je m'écroule sous son lourd poids. Encore une fois, la douleur est bien plus forte que moi. Je cesse de lutter contre elle et attends qu'elle se décide à partir. Pendant ce temps, je me perds dans mes pensées. Comment en suis-je arrivé à la ? Après avoir mis le feu au manoir, j'ai cru naïvement que j'allais pouvoir le retrouver, mais je me suis trompé.

Je n'ai jamais pu le rejoindre. Il semblerait que mon crime a été si atroce, que je devais être puni pour cela. Quand la mort m'a fauchée, je ne suis pas mort comme je m'y attendais. C'est étrange à entendre, mais pourtant, c'est bien la vérité. Quand le feu m'a consumé, j'ai été projeté dans un autre monde. Un monde sans aucune magie. Un monde empli de moldus. Un monde sans lui. Un monde où mes parents ne sont pas des animaux sans cœur, mais un monde sans lui. Un monde où j'ai tout ce que les gens peuvent rêver d'avoir, mais un monde sans lui. Un monde où tout m'est devenu possible, sauf être avec lui.

Quand je me suis réveillé pour la première fois dans ce Nouveau Monde, j'ai été désorienté et apeuré. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais. J'étais allongé dans un lit d'hôpital après une chute qui aurait dû m'être mortel, d'après les médecins.

C'est un miracle si je suis toujours en vie, selon mon entourage. Mais d'après moi, la personne à qui j'ai volé ce corps est bien morte ce jour-là. Je le sais parce que lui et moi n'avons rien en commun. Nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Différents. Mais revenons à mon arrivée ici. Suite à mon réveil, les docteurs m'ont diagnostiqué une amnésie totale. D'après eux, je n'en guérirai jamais, ce qui serait étrange étant donné que le propriétaire de cette mémoire est mort. Comme ce monde est totalement différent du mien, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de m'y faire.

Ce qui m'a donné le plus de difficulté pour m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie, a été de perdre mon habitude à toujours vouloir recourir à la magie pour tous. Ne plus pouvoir user d'elle m'a presque anéanti. Le choc fut quasiment aussi grand que quand j'ai appris sa disparition. Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'employer, j'ai fait une dépression. Et quand j'ai compris que non seulement je n'étais pas mort, mais qu'en plus j'allais devoir vivre sans lui, j'ai fait ma première tentative de suicide. Première, parce qu'elle ne fut pas la dernière.

Jusqu'à présent, j'en ai fait une douzaine. Mais dans mon malheur, quelqu'un est toujours parvenu à me sauver malgré moi. Mes parents sont fous d'inquiétude et n'osent pas me laisser seul trop longtemps. J'ai mal de leur faire vivre ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas vivre sans lui, car sans sa présence, je ne suis rien. Je suis une coquille vide, s'il ne se trouve pas à mes côtés. Alors, même si j'ai conscience que ce que je fais est mal et que je fais de la peine à mon entourage, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Le seul moyen pour moi d'y parvenir est d'en finir avec cette horrible vie.

Mes parents m'ont obligé à voir un psychiatre pour essayer de savoir ce qui me pousse à vouloir mettre fin à mes jours. J'ai accepté pour leur faire plaisir, mais le voir ne m'aide absolument pas. Un jour, sous son insistance, je lui ai parlé de lui pour voir ce qu'il allait en penser. Il m'a regardé comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Depuis, je ne lui ai plus rien dit. En plus, cet idiot a mis dans la tête de mes parents que mon problème venait du fait que je ne supportais pas la découverte de mon homosexualité. Depuis, mes parents essayent par tous les moyens de me trouver un compagnon afin que je puisse assumer ce que je suis. Ils m'ont assuré de leur soutien. Ma mère s'est même inscrite dans une association LGBT. Je ne savais même pas que cela pouvait exister.

Tous les soirs, je rêve de lui. Je rêve qu'il est ici avec moi. Je rêve que nous commençons une nouvelle vie ensemble. Je rêve que nous fondons une famille à deux. Mais au matin, la réalité reprend ses droits et avec elle, la douleur. Elle ne me quitte presque jamais ; elle est toujours là, en permanence. Parfois, elle part le temps de quelques secondes avant de revenir en force. J'ai fini par m'habituer à elle, elle est presque devenue une amie pour moi. Je pense que sans elle, j'aurais déjà perdu le peu de raison qu'il me reste. En parlant d'elle, je la sens diminuer. Elle s'apaise jusqu'à devenir plus supportable.

_ Maître Draco, votre père vous demande de revenir à l'intérieur, retentit la voix de notre majordome.

En vitesse, je me relève avec difficulté et je descends du bateau. Si je mets trop de temps avant de le faire, Dobby, notre majordome qui porte le même nom que notre ancien elfe de maison, va venir me chercher dans l'embarcation. Je quitte donc le bateau et me dirige vers le manoir familial. Je vais dire bonsoir à mes parents avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui aussi, je n'ai presque rien mangé, ce qui ne fait que rendre mes parents encore plus tristes. J'aimerais faire des efforts pour eux. J'aimerais vraiment faire des efforts pour sortir de cet état de déprime chronique, mais je n'y arrive. Parfois, mais parfois seulement, quand la douleur est vraiment trop insurmontable, j'en viens à souhaiter de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. J'en viens à maudire la créature qui m'a projeté dans cette triste réalité. J'en viens à appeler de toutes mes forces, cette même entité pour qu'elle me prive de ma mémoire. Sans elle, peut être arriverais-je à me faire à cette vie. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'espérer pouvoir aimer à nouveau, mais de seulement tout oublier.

Cela serait tellement plus simple pour moi, mais pourtant, quand ce genre de pensées me traverse l'esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me haïr, d'éprouver du dégout pour ma personne. Comment puis-je souhaiter, même une petite seconde, l'oublier après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Je ne mérite pas son amour. J'en suis indigne. Quand mes pensées prennent cette tournure, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attenter à ma vie. Dans ces moments-là, une voix, sa voix, essaye de me dissuader de le faire en me disant que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu que je fasse, mais ma souffrance a toujours été bien plus forte que cette voix.

Des fois, il m'arrive de penser qu'une force mystérieuse met tout en œuvre pour me maintenir en vie, car cela devient de plus en plus étrange : à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de perdre la vie, quelqu'un arrive juste à temps pour me secourir. Cette idée prend de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit. Si c'est bien le cas, comment faire pour qu'elle me fiche la paix ? Et plus important, si j'y arrive, mourais-je pour de bon cette fois, ou bien serais-je envoyé dans un autre enfer ? La réponse à cette question me fait très peur. Néanmoins, cette peur n'est pas suffisante pour me détourner de mon objectif.

Je prends une douche avant de m'allonger sur mon lit en attendant que le sommeil me rejoigne. Demain j'ai rendez-vous avec mon psy à l'hôpital. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir, mais je dois pourtant m'y rendre, sans quoi, je vais être obligé d'aller dans une maison spécialisée ; En d'autres mots, un centre pour malade mental. Et vous devez vous douter que je ne désire en aucun cas me rendre dans un tel endroit. Le sommeil finit par m'ouvrir ses bras. Quand je me réveille, il est presque l'heure de mon rendez-vous. Je me dépêche de me vêtir avant d'aller donner le bonjour à mes parents. Je saute le déjeuner sous leurs regards désapprobateurs. Je fais comme si je ne voyais rien et pars.

Marc, mon chauffeur, garde de corps et baby-sitter, m'accompagne comme toujours. La route entre le manoir et la clinique n'est pas très longue et nous y arrivons rapidement. Je prends deux minutes pour me préparer à ce qui m'attend avant de me décider à sortir de la voiture. Nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment avant de nous rendre dans la section qui m'intéresse. Alors que je m'avance vers le département psychiatrie, quelque chose me pousse à m'arrêter. Je ne sais ce que c'est exactement, mais c'est très puissant. Lentement, comme au ralenti, je fais demi-tour. Mon cœur fait une embardée. Ce n'est pas possible !

C'est lui ! Il est là ! Il se tient comme un pauvre imbécile devant moi. Il a un sourire niais aux lèvres et ses yeux si verts, brillent de mille éclats. Ma main bouge toute seule et se tend vers lui. Je suis sur le point de le toucher quand la réalité m'engloutit… ce n'est qu'un mirage. Un de plus. Quand mes doigts renteront en contact avec lui, il va disparaitre. Son image va se disperser comme du sable et me laisser seul et meurtri. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je ne veux pas le voir disparaitre. Alors, je suspends ma main et après un dernier regard, je fais demi-tour et m'éloigne de lui le plus rapidement possible. Et malgré mon désir de jeter un regard en arrière pour voir s'il est toujours là, je ne le fais pas. Je quitte l'hôpital et rentre chez moi pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Et durant deux longs mois encore, je refuserais d'en sortir.


	3. Chapter 3 Se retrouver partie 2

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **NdA:** Cette suite vient de la suggestion de Fatme1 qui m'a soumis l'éventualité d'une suite dans un autre monde. Si tu atterris un jour sur cette page, sache que si je ne t'ai pas répondu, c'est parce que ton mail n'est pas apparu dans ton com. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas.

Un grand merci à **Pulcotinette** pour la correction.

* * *

 **Se retrouver : partie 2**

Je commence à perdre espoir. Je meurs d'angoisse. Après la découverte de l'identité de l'homme de ma vie, j'ai fait mener une petite enquête discrète, et je sais à présent presque tout sur lui. Je sais qu'il a le même âge que moi, c'est-à-dire vingt-cinq ans ; qu'il est le fils unique de l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus riches et les plus influents du pays ; que tout comme moi, il est passé à deux doigts de la mort suite à un grave accident. Cet accident l'a privé de sa mémoire et a changé sa personnalité par la même occasion. C'est tout de même étrange cette ressemblance qu'il y a entre nous deux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Parce que moi, si ... Mais passons pour le moment.

D'après ce que m'a rapporté le détective Lupin, mon ange blond est devenu suicidaire après sa sortie d'hôpital. Je me demande ce que les médecins lui ont fait fumer pour qu'il en arrive là ? Mais bon, nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a attenté plusieurs fois à sa vie, mais heureusement pour moi, il y a toujours eu une âme bienveillante pour lui porter secours. Personne ne sait ce qui est la cause de son état actuel, même les médecins sont perdus. Mais venant d'eux, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment ... Je sais que je suis injuste avec eux, mais après avoir passé un an à les attendre me dire que je ne marcherais certainement jamais, et que mes efforts étaient vains, j'ai gardé une dent (et pas qu'une) contre eux. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet.

Donc, personne ne connait l'origine de sa dépression. Je trouve la tristesse qui l'accompagne depuis sa mésaventure très curieuse, d'autant plus que d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre sur lui, avant ce tragique coup du sort, c'était le jeune homme le plus joyeux et fêtard de la terre. Il passait son temps à s'amuser sans se soucier de rien. Il avait même été surnommé "le roi de la nuit" par ses amis et connaissances. Avec une telle réputation, je me demande comment sa vie a fini par prendre un virage aussi brutal ? Et je suis sûr de ne pas être le seul à me le demander.

À la fin de ma petite enquête, j'ai tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui, mais sans succès. Je comprends qu'étant un parfait inconnu pour mon ange, cela est tout à fait normal. Si je veux avoir une chance de le connaitre, je dois me faire présenter à lui officiellement. Ce qui m'est actuellement quasi impossible, étant donné qu'il est dépressif et qu'il s'est enfermé chez lui depuis presque deux mois maintenant.

Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi je commence à perdre espoir ? Et comme un malheur ne vient jamais seul, depuis quelque temps, des idées morbides ont commencées à envahir mon esprit, tandis que des rêves affreux sur sa mort viennent me visiter la nuit. Ces songes me semblent si réels, que j'en tremble encore de peur au réveil. Et non seulement je rêve de son trépas ; mais parfois c'est du mien dont il s'agit. Dans ces cas-là, c'est mon corps que je vois étendu, sans vie, sur le sol d'une grande salle dans un obscur manoir.

Dans ces songes-là, il se tient toujours au-dessus de moi, un homme portant une longue robe noire, dont le visage ressemble étrangement à celui d'un serpent. Il se dirige vers moi, une branche à la main : de l'extrémité de ce petit bâton, plusieurs rayons de lumière verte sortent pour aller s'abattre sur mon corps qui est alors pris de violents soubresauts, pendant que la silhouette d'homme explose d'un rire machiavélique. Après un de ces cauchemars, je suis toujours pris d'une rage froide dont je ne connais pas l'origine, au réveil. Je me demande parfois si c'est mon inquiétude pour Draco qui me fait avoir ses rêves étranges ?

_ Harry ? Harry ! Où es-tu mon chéri ? Retentit la voix de ma mère dans le couloir qui mène à ma chambre.

Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut encore. Est-ce qu'elle va de nouveau essayer de me faire changer d'avis sur Ginny ou bien tenter de me faire retrouver mes souvenirs en m'obligeant à agir comme avant mon accident de voiture ? J'avoue qu'aucune des deux options ne me tente vraiment. Mais sur ce coup-ci, je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même : j'ai fait une petite dépression après ma rencontre avec Draco, et ma mère a déduit que celle-ci provenait de mon rejet un peu trop hâtif de Ginny. Elle est persuadée, qu'inconsciemment, mon ancien moi tente de me faire comprendre que je dois me remettre avec Ginny, car j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle.

Non, mais, et puis quoi encore ? Merlin a vraiment existé, et moi je suis Harry Potter, un sorcier ! N'importe quoi ! Le jour où je commencerais à éprouver le moindre sentiment pour cette folle, je me pendrais, c'est certain ! Mieux vaut la mort que passer un seul jour à ses côtés. Brrr ! Enfin bon, dans son délire absurde de me remettre avec Ginny, ma mère n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour parvenir à ses fins, que de me faire redevenir le Harry d'avant. Ce n'est pas fait méchamment et cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'aime moins maintenant, mais elle croit dur comme fer qu'elle le fait pour mon bien. En vérité, je pense qu'elle et mon père apprécient le changement qui s'est opéré en moi.

Car, d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'ancien moi était quelqu'un de très timide, qui n'avait aucune confiance en lui et qui se laissait toujours marcher sur les pieds. L'ancien Harry n'aimait pas les conflits, alors il cédait invariablement devant tout le monde sans prendre en considération ses propres désirs. Je me demande si cela a été le cas avec Ginny. Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas, connaissant maintenant la petite bestiole qu'est cette fille. Enfin, pour en revenir à son idée saugrenue de me remettre avec elle, ma mère, depuis plusieurs jours, invite Ginny ainsi que son frère Ronald à la maison afin qu'ils m'aident à me souvenir de qui j'étais avant. Entre nous, cela n'a pas vraiment l'air de marcher, si ce n'est pour me mettre les nerfs à vif.

La porte s'ouvre sur ma mère. Elle porte un élégant tailleur vert pomme qui lui va à la perfection. Ma mère est une très belle femme, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est la mienne que je dis. Lily Potter, du haut de ses quarante-sept ans, est l'une des plus séduisantes femmes qu'il m'a été donné de voir jusqu'à présent. Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire l'éloge de sa beauté. Elle pénètre dans ma chambre sans me demander la permission et ferme la porte derrière elle. S'étant avancé vers moi, elle prend place sur le fauteuil qui fait face au mien, fixe son regard sur le mien et ne dit pas un mot durant une longue minute. Elle se contente de me dévisager avec intensité, comme elle a pris l'habitude de le faire depuis ma sortie du coma : je crois qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que je suis enfin sorti de mon long et interminable sommeil. Je la laisse faire et attends qu'elle se reprenne pour me dire ce qu'elle est venue faire dans ma chambre.

_ Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment ça, mais ton père et moi-même avons besoin que tu nous accompagnes quelque part ce soir, me dit-elle.

_ Où ça ? Je lui demande.

_ Tu sais que ton père a le désir de s'associer avec Lucius Malfoy depuis des années. Me dit-elle comme si cette information m'était déjà connue.

_ Non, je ne sais pas.

L'inconvénient avec ma perte de mémoire, c'est que parfois, mon entourage l'oubli et me parle de chose que je suis supposé connaitre, mais dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. C'est vraiment frustrant et énervant quand cela arrive.

_ Oh, je suis désolée, mon chéri !

_ Ce n'est rien. Où doit-on nous rendre ?

_ Chez les Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais Lucius Malfoy a envoyé une invitation à ton père hier afin de convier toute la famille à un dîner ce soir. Il n'a pas indiqué le motif de cette surprenante invitation, mais James tient absolument à s'y rendre, car il voit là une chance de pouvoir se rapprocher de Malfoy.

_ C'est à quelle heure ?

_ C'est à sept heures.

_ Très bien, je veux bien vous accompagner si c'est si important pour Papa.

_ Tu vas venir ? Me demande ma mère avec incrédulité.

_ Eh bien, tu viens de me demander de vous accompagner ...

_ Mais, tu ne vas pas protester et te chercher des excuses ridicules pour ne pas venir ? Me demande ma mère très sérieusement.

_ Non.

_ Tu ne vas pas chercher à négocier ?

_ Non.

_ Tu ne vas pas nous annoncer à la dernière minute que tu ne te sens pas bien et annuler ? me demande-t-elle avec méfiance.

_ Encore une fois, non. J'ai dit que j'allais venir et je compte bien le faire.

_ Bien, je vais donc te faire confiance. À tout à l'heure alors ! me dit-elle avant de quitter ma chambre avec précipitation.

Je crois qu'elle a peur que je ne change d'avis. L'ancien Harry avait une sainte horreur des dîners et des sorties en public. D'après ce que je suis parvenu à soutirer à mon parrain Sirius Black, si l'ancien moi n'aimait pas les conflits et préférait céder que de se battre, celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de fléchir quand il s'agissait d'accompagner ses parents dans des diners officiels. Dans ces cas-là, il se bataillait bec et ongle, et négociait jusqu'à épuisement. En sachant cela, je comprends un peu la méfiance de ma mère ! Sinon, avez-vous, vous aussi, compris la même chose que moi ? Que la personne chez qui nous allons dîner mes parents et moi est Lucius Malfoy ! Lucius Malfoy, comme dans Lucius Malfoy père de Draco Malfoy.

Si j'ai raison ; et je suis certain d'avoir raison, je vais enfin pouvoir revoir le jeune homme qui fait battre mon cœur... Je suis impatient d'être à ce soir. Je ne sais pas qui je dois remercier pour ça, mais il a toute ma gratitude ! Tout d'un coup, l'espoir me revient. Je vais le voir. Je vais le revoir. Je vais enfin pouvoir reposer mes lèvres sur les siens… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Comment ça, reposer mes lèvres sur les siens ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà fait. Alors, pourquoi ai-je la sensation que cette déclaration n'est pas aussi saugrenue qu'elle en a l'air ? Est-ce qu'avant mon accident, j'entretenais une relation avec Draco que j'aurais oublié par la suite ? Si c'est cela, est-ce ce qui a fait fuir mon ange lors de notre rencontre à l'hôpital ? Je ne sais pas et cela m'inquiète un peu, parce que j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille et ne veuille plus me voir.

Je passe le reste de la journée à m'interroger sur le sujet, et je finis avec un mal de tête carabiné et une peur inexplicable. Quand l'heure de se préparer arrive, je vais prendre une douche rapide avant de me choisir une tenue avec la plus grande attention. Je veux me faire beau pour lui. Je veux qu'il ne puisse pas détacher son regard du mien quand il me verra. Comme je ne peux pas me pointer en jean, j'arrête mon choix sur quelque chose de simple et classique. Je prends donc un de mes costumes de marque taillés sur mesure. C'est un costume slim fit, en laine vierge de couleur noir, de la marque Hugo Boss qui souligne ma silhouette à la perfection ; avec ça, une chemise du même vert que l'anis de mes yeux. Et pour compléter le tout, j'attrape une paire de mocassins en cuir noir que j'enfile. Je décide de ne pas porter de cravate et laisse les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise ouverts.

Je tente de coiffer ma tignasse indomptable en arrière, mais au bout de dix minutes, j'abandonne. Je les arrange de façon à leur donner le style '' je viens juste de prendre mon pied'' et non celui ''je viens de me battre avec une poule et j'ai perdu''. Après avoir pris ma montre et mon portable, je quitte ma chambre pour me rendre devant la porte d'entrée. Mes parents sont déjà là et ont les yeux braqués sur moi.

_ J'ai dit que j'allais venir, je leur rappelle en descendant les escaliers.

_ Mais nous n'avons rien dit, proteste mon père.

_ Mais vos yeux, oui.

_ Comme tu es beau, mon chéri ! S'écrit ma mère en venant me tourner autour.

_ Le sport te réussit bien fils, me dit mon père en souriant avec fierté.

_ Merci, papa. Tu devrais m'accompagner, faire un peu de jogging de temps en temps.

_ Il a raison, James. Un peu de sport ne te ferait pas de mal à toi aussi. Regarde le résultat sur Harry !

_ Je n'ai pas le temps pour faire du sport ma chérie, ment mon père. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail.

_ Fainéant va !

_ Et fier de l'être. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que tu aimais mon petit ventre arrondi ?

_ Si si, mais je maintiens qu'un peu de sport serait bon pour toi.

_ Et si nous y allions avant d'être en retard ? je les interromps.

Si je les laisse, ils y seront encore demain matin. Nous quittons la maison et montons dans la voiture qui nous attend déjà devant l'entrée, qui démarre dès que nous sommes installés. Alors que nous roulons en direction du manoir Malfoy, les battements de mon cœur accélèrent. Je suis tellement impatient de le revoir, que je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Le trajet se fait dans le silence, alors que mes parents me jettent des coups d'œil préoccupés. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que nous sommes dans cette voiture. Quand le chauffeur s'arrête finalement devant l'entrée du manoir, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher tant il bat vite. Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'est celle de mon père.

_ Si tu ne te sens pas bien, nous pouvons faire demi-tour Harry. Me dit-il délicatement.

_ C'est bon, papa, je peux le faire. Laisse-moi juste une seconde pour me reprendre.

_ Prends ton temps dans ce cas.

_ Merci papa.

Alors qu'il allait descendre de la voiture, je le retiens par le poignet. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je le fais.

_ Papa ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime. C'est sorti tout seul, sans que je ne l'ai prévu.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, me dit-il avec une émotion contenue.

Je le laisse partir. Je prends ensuite cinq minutes avant de me décider à sortir de la voiture. Mes parents m'attendent patiemment devant la porte d'entrée. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, mon père sonne à la porte, qui s'ouvre immédiatement. Je pense que le domestique qui vient de nous ouvrir n'attendait que ça. Il nous invite à pénétrer dans la maison, puis referme la porte derrière lui et nous conduit dans une salle à manger où nous attendent déjà nos hôtes. Sans jeter un regard sur les parents Malfoy, mes yeux se posent sur mon amour. Immédiatement, plus rien n'a la moindre importance pour moi, lui seul existe à mes yeux. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé, c'est tout ce qui compte à cet instant.

 **TR**

 **(Changement de** ** _P.O.V_** **)**

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis barricadé dans ma chambre. Le temps n'a plus aucune prise sur moi, je ne le vois même pas passer. Il ne fait que glisser sur moi comme de l'eau un peu froide. Après la vision de lui qui m'a semblait si réelle à l'hôpital, j'ai encore attenté à ma vie. Après m'être enfui de la clinique, je me suis précipité à la maison et me suis enfermé dans ma salle de bain. Sous les coups du désespoir et de la douleur, j'ai réduit à néant tout le mobilier. Quand je n'ai plus eu la force de soulever ce qui restait encore debout, je me suis laissé glisser sur le sol, me suis allongé, replié sur moi-même et j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Et quand les larmes se sont finalement taries, j'ai ramassé un morceau de carrelage brisé et m'en suis servi pour me trancher les veines. Ce n'est pas la plus aisée des méthodes pour parvenir à mes fins, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main à ce moment-là. J'ai dû m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à mes fins. Cela a été très douleur, mais, rien de comparable à la peine provenant de mon cœur. Je me serais bien servi d'un morceau de miroir pour le faire, mais mes parents avaient fait retirer tous ceux de ma chambre pour éviter que je ne m'en serve de cette façon. Je ne sais pourquoi personne n'est intervenu durant tout le temps que j'ai mis à tout casser et à pleurer ; mais étrangement, quand je suis enfin parvenu à me taillader les veines, Dobby et mon père sont intervenus et ont stoppé l'écoulement du sang.

Le regard que mon père a posé sur moi quand il m'a découvert baignant dans mon propre sang dans ma salle de bain, m'a fait bien plus mal que mes coupures. Je me suis alors haï pour ce que je lui faisais endurer malgré moi. Je me suis haï pour ma lâcheté. J'aimerais tant ne plus les faire souffrir, lui et ma mère ! Mais cela m'est impossible. Ma douleur et mon envie d'en finir avec cette parodie de vie, sont plus fortes que tout le reste. Après s'être occupés de mes blessures, Dobby et père m'ont mis au lit. Depuis, je n'en ai plus vraiment bougé. Je ne me lève que pour me soulager et pour rien d'autre. Je ne mange que quand ma mère me supplie, les larmes aux yeux, de le faire. Je ne sais pas à quand remonte ma dernière toilette et je m'en moque complètement. Je suis devenu complètement apathique. Plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi, sinon mourir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette dernière vision de lui m'est aussi pénible. En fait, si, je sais. Peut-être est-ce parce que, contrairement aux autres, dans celle-ci, il me souriait comme avant. Dans cette vision, il ne me reprochait pas sa mort, ne me maudissait pas, ni ne me demandait d'en finir avec la vie. Non, dans cette dernière, il me souriait débilement comme avant. J'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il m'attendait, que si j'avais eu le courage de le toucher, cette fois, il n'aurait pas disparu. Mais le problème est que je savais qu'il allait s'évanouir, comme tous les autres rêves avant lui. Si mes doigts l'avaient touchés, il se serait dissipé comme de la fumée. Et je ne voulais pas voir cette image si heureuse et souriante de lui, disparaitre devant mes yeux. Si je veux être honnête avec moi-même, je dirais, que c'est certainement parce qu'il était si heureux, que cela me fait aussi mal maintenant.

Depuis son apparition, ma compagne, la douleur, ne m'a pas une seule fois quittée, pas même une seconde. Son image n'arrête pas de me passer en mémoire, alors que des idées plus folles les unes que les autres me passent en tête. Je rêve qu'il n'était pas juste une vision, mais un être de chair et sang. Je rêve que j'ai eu le courage de le prendre dans mes bras et qu'il m'a pris dans une tendre étreinte en retour. Je rêve que nous vivons ensemble avec nos familles aimantes à nos côtés. Dans ces songes, je suis heureux. Tellement heureux, que j'en pleure dans mon sommeil les rares fois où celui-ci m'est accordé. Voilà comme je vis depuis cette apparition. Je maudis ce jour. Je le maudis de toute mon âme, car, par sa faute, j'en suis venu à espérer et à avoir des rêves.

Je suis dans un état de demi-conscience. Je perçois des bruits de pas dans ma chambre. Je me demande à qui ils appartiennent, mais je suis trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux. Le propriétaire des pas s'approche de mon lit. Il s'assoit près de moi, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir de qui il s'agit. Je sens sa main qui vient se poser avec douceur et tendresse sur ma tête. Elle fait de paresseux aller-retour, c'est agréable et reposant. Nous restons dans le silence, moi, parce que je n'ai pas la force de parler et lui, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons dans cette position, mais je me sens tellement bien ainsi, que cela m'importe peu. Lentement, une douce mélodie s'élève dans les airs. Je ne mets que quelques secondes pour la reconnaitre. C'est impossible ! Comment ? Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût.

La colère me prend. Je veux qu'il se taise ! Je veux qu'il ferme sa bouche ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre ! Qu'il se la ferme par Merlin ! Qu'il se la ferme avant que je ne l'y oblige…il n'a pas le droit, il n'a pas le droit. Il ne peut pas chanter cette chanson. Il ne peut le faire. Elle est à nous. À nous seuls. Il n'a pas le droit…pas le droit. Les larmes coulent toutes seules, et c'est la seule chose que je suis présentement capable de faire. Par Merlin, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! Je ne crois pas que je puisse en supporter davantage. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni grâce à qui, mais ma prière est pour une fois entendu. Le fredonnement s'arrête. Le soulagement me gagne alors. Je mets plusieurs minutes pour m'en remettre. Et si j'y arrive, c'est en grande partie grâce aux caresses que l'inconnu me procure.

_ Soit patient enfant, bientôt vous serez réuni.

Après cette étrange et énigmatique phrase, l'inconnu disparait, comme par magie. Je trouve cela étrange, dans la mesure où la magie n'existe pas dans ce monde. Petit à petit, je sens le sommeil m'attirer à lui. Quand je me réveille le lendemain matin, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de l'inconnu, et je me sens aussi léger qu'une plume. J'ai comme l'impression que tous mes soucis ont disparus. C'est tellement étrange que je prends peur : qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Où sont passés ma douleur, ma déprime et mon inconfort ? Je me creuse la tête pendant de longues minutes, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la raison de mon changement de comportement. Comme je ne trouve rien, je laisse tomber pour l'instant avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Une toilette s'impose ... Et pas qu'une !

Douché et habillé, je quitte ma chambre et me rends au salon en fredonnant un air joyeux. À mon passage, les domestiques me regardent étrangement. Je les comprends parfaitement au vu du changement : moi-même, je suis choqué par ma personne ! Curieusement, depuis mon réveil, je n'ai pas une seule fois pensé à lui. L'aurais-je oublié ? Je m'arrête la peur et la panique au ventre. C'est impossible, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas l'oublier ! C'est impossible. Jamais je ne pourrais. Il est l'amour de ma vie. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier dans ce cas ? Bizarrement, cette petite crise de panique me rassure. Si je l'avais vraiment sorti de ma tête, je ne serais pas aussi touché.

Je reprends donc ma route en sifflotant cette fois. Quand j'arrive au salon, mes parents sont déjà là. Je m'en vais faire la bise à chacun d'eux, ce que je ne fais jamais. Ils sont très surpris, mais ils ne disent rien. Toujours en sifflotant, je tire une chaise et m'installe. Je me sers ensuite, une généreuse assiette, parce que j'ai une faim de loup. Je dévore plus que je ne mange le contenu de mon assiette sous les regards médusés de mes parents. Quand mon estomac se calme enfin, je me sers un café bien chaud et le bois lentement.

_ Draco, mon poussin, tu vas bien ? me demande ma mère avec un peu de peur dans la voix.

_ Oui mère, parfaitement. Pour tout vous dire, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à mon réveil ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression que tous mes soucis s'étaient envolés comme par enchantement. Je ne sais pas ce qui est à l'origine de cela, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus.

_ C'est… c'est merveilleux, mon chéri ! s'exclame ma mère en se levant pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

Elle pleure tout en riant, alors que ses bras m'enlacent avec une force dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Mon père, un peu plus réservé, vient se joindre à nous. Il verse lui aussi une unique larme avant de me prendre dans ses bras. La sensation est étrange, car c'est la première fois que Lucius Malfoy me prend dans ses bras. Tout ce que j'ai toujours reçu de mon père jusqu'à ma mort, fut des sortilèges de tortures. Jamais un seul câlin. Je sais bien que mes actuels parents ne sont pas mes vrais parents, mais nous partageons toutefois le même sang. Étonnamment, après mon réveil et après avoir compris ce qui se passait, je n'ai jamais eu de mal à les voir autrement qu'en tant que parent. Et depuis mon éveil dans ce monde, la seule chose dont j'ai toujours été reconnaissant, c'est leur présence près de moi. Si seulement Il pouvait être là, tout serait parfait.

C'est en me promenant dans le jardin que l'idée m'est venue en tête. Elle m'a sauté aux yeux, si je peux dire. Pourquoi n'y ai-je jamais pensé avant ? Je me demande. Pendant tout ce temps passé dans ce monde, comment j'ai fait pour n'y avoir jamais pensé ? C'est tout de même aberrant, non ! Au lieu de passer mon temps à me morfondre, à pleurer sur mon triste sort et à attenter à ma vie, pourquoi n'ai-je pas usé de celui-ci pour chercher à savoir s'il ne se trouvait pas lui aussi dans ce monde ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Je n'en reviens pas. Cette idée en tête, je retourne à l'intérieur de la maison et me rends directement au bureau de mon père. Je frappe et attends qu'on m'invite à entrer.

Je pousse la porte et pénètre dans la pièce.

_ Draco, que viens-tu faire ici ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

_ Je ne te dérange pas ? je lui demande avant de prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui.

_ Non, pas le moins du monde. Je viens justement de finir. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ Si je devais trouver quelqu'un, comment devrais-je m'y prendre sans passer par la police ?

Même si cela fait maintenant des années que je suis ici, je ne sais pas vraiment comment tourne ce monde empli de moldus et privé de magie.

_ Qui veux-tu trouver ? me demande Père avec curiosité.

_ Un homme.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Celui que j'aime.

Pour la première fois, et depuis que mon psychiatre a dit à mes parents que c'était parce que je refusais d'accepter mon homosexualité que je déprimais, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Car, grâce à cela, je n'aurais pas à batailler avec mes parents.

_ Quel est son nom ? se contente-t-il de me demander.

_ Harry Potter. Il s'appelle Harry Potter.

_ Laisse-moi passer quelques coups de fil, me dit-il avant de prendre son portable.

Assis sur ma chaise, je regarde mon père appeler différentes personnes. Après avoir salué le dernier, il me dit que cela va prendre quelques heures avant d'avoir des réponses. Ensuite, nous parlons un peu de tous, mais à aucun moment de lui. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire sur lui. Deux heures après le premier appel, le téléphone de mon père retentit. Nous jouons aux cartes quand l'appel arrive. Il décroche, parle durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avec son interlocuteur avant de couper.

_ Alors ? je le presse comme il ne dit rien.

_ Eh bien, les Potter habitent non loin d'ici. On est presque voisin si tu veux savoir.

_ Et leur fils ? je demande en craignant la réponse.

_ Il vit avec eux.

Donc, il est ici. Il est ici. Il vit à quelques mètres seulement de moi. Il est ici. Je suis tellement, tellement heureux de l'apprendre, que je m'exclame sans réfléchir :

_ Donne-moi l'adresse, je vais leur rendre visite !

_ As-tu déjà été présenté à lui ? me demande Père.

_ Non, pas dans cette vie. Lui dis-je.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, tu comptes te rendre dans la maison d'un inconnu sans invitation ?

_ Harry n'est pas un inconnu, je proteste.

_ Ne viens-tu pas de me dire que vous n'avez jamais été présenté l'un à l'autre ?

_ Si, mais….

_ Il n'y a pas de mais.

_ Je dois le voir. C'est impératif, Père. Je dois absolument le voir pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Ma voix est tellement pressante et désespérée, que mon père prend peur.

_ Calme-toi fils, je te promets que tu vas le voir.

_ Comment ?

_ Laisse-moi faire. Retourne dans ta chambre, je viendrais te mettre au courant des avancées.

_ Ne puis-je pas rester avec toi en attendant ?

_ Non. Va, je viendrais te trouver.

Je me rends donc dans ma chambre en trainant les pieds. Durant mon attente, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des allées et venues. Trente minutes après avoir quitté son bureau, mon père vient me voir et m'explique qu'il a invité les Potter le lendemain soir pour le diner. Quand je lui demande si ces derniers vont accepter l'invitation, il me sourit en me disant qu'il n'a aucun doute là-dessus, mais sans me donner la raison. Je suis impatient d'arriver au lendemain soir ; le temps ne m'a jamais paru aussi long. Ce soir, je compte les heures qui me séparent de lui, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

Au matin, je passe ma garde-robe en revue. Je choisis avec minutie ce que je vais porter pour le dîner : je veux être irrésistible. J'arrête mon choix sur un costume sur mesure entièrement blanc, une cravate rouge et des chaussures Richelieu vernies. Tout au long de la journée, je n'arrête pas demander à mes parents si les Potter vont vraiment venir. L'invitation a été faite de façon très cavalière et j'ai peur que cela nous porte préjudice. Mes parents me rassurent comme ils peuvent. Quand l'heure tant attendue arrive, je me prépare avec le plus grand soin et me coiffe élégamment. Mais quand j'aperçois mon image dans la glace qui se trouve dans la chambre de mes parents, je ne suis pas très content de ce que j'y vois. Même si mon costume est fait sur mesure, ma perte de poids fait que je nage un peu dedans.

Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir essayé un peu avant. Outre le costume un peu trop grand, mon visage me fait grincer des dents. J'ai les joues très creuses, certainement dues à mon manque de nourriture, les yeux un peu enfoncés et de grosses valises sous ceux-ci. Je suis affreux ! Je ne peux pas rencontrer Harry dans ces conditions. Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit à quoi je ressemblais ? Si Harry me voit dans cet état, il va me tourner le dos. Je pars à la rencontre de mes parents afin de leur dire d'annuler le dîner. Quand je fais part de ma décision à mon père, il me regarde longuement avant de me dire qu'il en est hors de question. Je n'en pas crois mes oreilles, comment peut-il me faire ça ?

Avant que je ne puisse protester, il me dit que les Potter sont déjà arrivés. Quand je lui fais remarquer que ce n'est pas encore l'heure, il me montre l'horloge se trouvant dans la salle à manger, et c'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai mis trop de temps à m'observer et me lamenter sur mon état physique. Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, je ne sais même pas quoi, quand un domestique vient nous annoncer que les Potter arrivent. Je me dépêche de m'asseoir, car je ne sais pas si mes jambes auront la force de me porter lorsque je le verrai. Et même si je suis honteux de mon apparence, je ne peux enlever la joie que j'éprouve à la seule idée de le revoir.

Le cœur en alerte, les yeux posés sur les battants de la porte, j'attends. Mon attente n'est pas très longue, et seulement quelques secondes après m'être assis, la porte s'ouvre sur lui et ses parents. Mon regard se fixe immédiatement sur mon ancien amant : il est aussi beau que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Alors que je me fais cette remarque, l'ironie de la situation me saute aux yeux : c'était aussi lors d'un repas de famille, avec ma famille, que nous nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois. C'est aussi au cours de ce repas, que tous deux, avons perdu la vie : lui lâchement assassiné avec le concours de mes parents, et moi en emportant ses meurtriers dans la mort. Alors que ces pensées me traversent l'esprit, deux autres s'imposent à moi. Est-ce mon Harry, celui de mon monde d'origine, que se tient devant moi, ou bien est-ce un autre ? Et si c'est bien lui, a-t-il lui aussi gardé toute sa mémoire ? J'ai peur des réponses à ces interrogations.


	4. Chapter 4 Se retrouver : partie 3 fin

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **NdA:** Cette suite vient de la suggestion de Fatme1 qui m'a soumis l'éventualité d'une suite dans un autre monde. Si tu atterris un jour sur cette page, sache que si je ne t'ai pas répondu, c'est parce que ton mail n'est pas apparu dans ton com. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas.

 **Chapitre non corrigé**

* * *

 **Se retrouver : partie 3 fin**

 ** _(P.O.V général)_**

Quand le regard des deux jeunes gens se croisa, il leur fut presque impossible pour l'un comme pour l'autre de détacher les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient complètement hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Harry avait le cœur en fête, alors que Draco devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas aller se réfugier dans les bras de son ex-amant. Le jeune Malfoy avait presque oublié ses doutes sur son physique. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était à quel point Harry était devenu encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Mais parmi toutes les pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit du jeune Malfoy, une dominait toutes les autres : Harry était vivant. Il était vivant. Même après que son père lui ait révélé que Harry vivait avec ses parents et qu'il allait venir dîner avec eux, Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver des doutes.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui en chair et en os, ceux-ci avaient tous disparu. Les Malfoy invitèrent les Potter à prendre place autour de la table. Naturellement, Harry alla s'installer près de Draco. Un sourire craquant aux lèvres, il se présenta au jeune homme en lui tendant la main. Ce fut la main légèrement tremblante que Draco tendit la sienne en retour. Il donna ensuite son prénom d'une voix un peu cassée. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance sereine. Alors que les parents des deux jeunes gens faisaient connaissance et que les pères discutaient travail, Harry et Draco étaient complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre. Ils passèrent tout le repas à se jeter de fréquent coup d'œil sous les regards attentifs de Narcissa Malfoy et de Lily Potter.

Alors que Narcissa était heureuse de voir son fils sourire à nouveau, Lily se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec son fils. Pourquoi jetait-il des regards amourachés au jeune Malfoy ? Harry serait-il attiré par les hommes maintenant ? se demanda-t-elle. Mais non, elle devait certainement se faire des idées. Son fils aimait les filles, pas les hommes, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Durant le reste de la soirée, Lily ne cessa de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Après le dîner, les deux familles allèrent prendre place dans l'un des salons de la propriété pour poursuivre leur conversation. Après dix minutes passées à se fixer intensément, Draco prit l'initiative de proposer à Harry de lui faire faire le tour de la maison.

Potter Jr ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva de son fauteuil et accompagna Draco hors du salon. Ce dernier amena Harry dans le jardin du manoir où ils firent une promenade sous les étoiles. Tous deux étaient silencieux non pas par gêne, mais parce qu'ils se sentaient bien ainsi. Leur marche les conduisit devant le petit lac où Draco avait l'habitude de se rendre quand la douleur lui était trop insupportable. Ils s'installèrent sur le banc faisant face au lac, épaule contre épaule. Alors qu'ils contemplaient les étoiles en silence, Harry soupira de bien-être avant de porter son regard sur l'ange blond installé à ses côtés. Inconsciemment, il voulut s'approcher un peu plus de lui, avant de réaliser à quel point ils étaient déjà proches. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà passé un tel moment avec le jeune homme. C'était comme un souvenir longtemps oublié.

Seulement, dans ce souvenir, ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dans le lac qui leur faisait face, il y avait un Calmar géant. Étrange. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce souvenir qui n'avait pas de sens, il sentit une main se glisser timidement dans la sienne et des doigts se liaient aux tiennes. Harry baissa ses yeux sur leurs mains jointes et sourit de contentement. Mais alors qu'il relevait la tête, il croisa le regard brillant de joie de Draco. Celui-ci rougissait un peu, mais ne détourna pas son regard de celui de Harry. Après un long moment passé à se dévorer des yeux, la tête de Harry se pencha vers celle de Draco jusqu'à être nez à nez, souffle contre souffle.

_ Tu sais, souffla Harry. Dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi dans cet hôpital, ton image ne m'a jamais plus quitté. Tu es devenu une obsession pour moi. Je ne désirais qu'une chose : te revoir. Et tu sais le plus étrange dans tout ça ?

_ Quoi ? demanda Draco alors qu'il sentait poindre le début d'une douleur dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas son Harry qu'il avait en face de lui.

_ J'ai la conviction que je te connaissais déjà avant cette première rencontre. Que nous étions amants dans une autre vie ! Un autre monde. Que tu m'appartenais ! Que nous deux, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, quel que soit le lieu ou le temps ! Nous sommes destinés à nous aimer, fini Harry en posant ses lèvres sur celle de Draco.

Il plongea les mains dans les cheveux du blond pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Draco avait le cœur si serré que c'en était douloureux. C'était finalement son Harry qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne devait pas avoir gardé ses souvenirs de l'autre monde, se rassura Draco en répondant au baiser. Le même que ceux que son Harry avait l'habitude de lui donner. Un baiser dévorant, imposant et enflammé. Harry fit glisser ses doigts du sommet de la tête de Draco jusqu'à sa poitrine en une lente caresse avant de lui souffler :

_ Tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de faire ça. De te toucher. De t'embrasser. De te tenir simplement ainsi dans mes bras.

Draco retint son souffle sous la déclaration. Il avait tellement envie de lui, de le sentir encore une fois en lui qu'il en tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

_ Harry, murmura-t-il comme une urgence sans pouvoir retenir le frémissement d'impatience qui le secoua des pieds à la tête. Harry le buvait littéralement des yeux.

_ Tu trembles tellement que j'ai l'impression que tu vas rendre ton dernier soupir. C'est moi qui te fais cet effet, taquina Harry qui n'en menait pas large.

_ C'est juste que …cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends, que…

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, empêchant Draco de finir sa phrase.

_ Chute mon amour, ne pleure pas. Je suis là maintenant, le rassura Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec Draco.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama soudain Draco en se relevant. C'est de ma faute s'il est parvenu à te tuer. Je t'ai livré à lui. Je l'ai laissé prendre ta vie. Tu sais comme c'était douleur de vivre ces quelques heures sans toi ! De savoir que tu avais perdu la vie par ma faute ? Chaque seconde qui est passée depuis ta mort n'a été que torture pour moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué... Et quand j'ai voulu te rejoindre dans l'au-delà, je me suis réveillé dans cet étrange monde, forcé à vivre sans toi. Tu sais combien j'ai souffert ?! Combien de fois ai-je voulu mourir sans jamais y parvenir ?

Draco cria ces mots alors que les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de s'écouler. Complètement dépassé par les événements, Harry alla prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et le berça en lui disant qu'il était là maintenant. Il lui promit de ne plus jamais le laisser seul. Petit à petit, les larmes finirent par se tarirent, et Draco finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci attendit encore une dizaine de minutes avant de se relever et d'emporter Draco vers la maison. Qu'avait-il donc fait ou dit pour mettre le jeune homme dans cet état ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de meurtre ? Était-ce par la faute de Draco qu'il avait eu son accident de voiture ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'il avait fait toutes ces tentatives de suicide ? Harry ne le savait pas et était bien décidé à le découvrir.

Quand Harry arriva avec le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras, les Malfoy eurent peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à leur fils. En voyant l'inquiétude dans les regards de Lucius et de Narcissa, Harry les rassura en leur disant que Draco s'était tout simplement endormi. Il demanda ensuite où il pouvait le mettre en refusant que Lucius ne le prenne dans ses bras. Narcissa lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Là, Harry le mit au lit et le borda avec tendresse sous le regard attentif de Narcissa. Cette dernière ne put se retenir d'étirer ses lèvres de tendresse en voyant les gestes doux de Harry sur son fils. Cette scène lui donna l'espoir que bientôt, la joie de vivre de son enfant allait lui revenir. Enfin, aussi longtemps que ce jeune homme resterait à ses côtés. Narcissa se promit de tout faire pour cela.

Au moment de partir, Draco retint Harry par la manche de sa chemise. Même endormi, il avait senti que son amant allait s'éloigner de lui. Harry tenta de se libérer, mais il en fut incapable. Soufflant de dépit, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres, il demanda à la mère de Draco s'il pouvait rester pour la nuit. Narcissa accepta avec plaisir avant de quitter la chambre. Après le départ de la mère de celui qu'il comptait faire son petit ami, Harry s'installa dans le lit près de Draco. Une dizaine de minutes après le départ de Narcissa, trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Harry invita la personne à entrer. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris en voyant sa mère pénétrer dans la chambre. Lily regarda longtemps son fils avant de prendre la parole.

_ Tu es gay ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

_ Oui.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Depuis toujours, je pense.

_ Et Ginny ?

_ Je crois que l'ancien moi s'est laissé piéger par elle. Il n'a dû accepter de sortir avec elle que pour éviter les conflits.

_ Tu sors avec ce jeune homme ? demanda ensuite Lily en pointant Draco du doigt.

_ Non, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder. Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui. Enfin, je suis sûr de l'être. J'ai l'impression de le connaitre depuis des années et qu'il m'est destiné. Je sais que c'est étrange, car ce n'est que la seconde fois que nous voyons, mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens pour lui.

_ Tu m'as l'air vraiment heureux en parlant de lui. Plus heureux que quand tu étais avec Ginny.

_ C'est parce que je le suis. Je me sens vivant près de lui.

_ Je vois, dit Lily après un long silence. Tu vas dormir ici d'après ce que m'a dit Narcissa.

_ Oui, Draco refuse de me laisser partir, dit Harry en soulevant le bras pour montrer la véracité de ses paroles.

_ J'en parlerais avec ton père. Il n'en sera pas très heureux au début, mais je suis certaine qu'il finira par l'accepter.

_ Merci maman.

_ De rien mon chéri. Bon, je te laisse te reposer. À demain.

_ À demain.

 _« Harry dormait, il en était certain. Une fois de plus, il se trouvait dans ce monde étrange où la magie était aussi présente que l'air. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul. Il sentait la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés, mais ce n'était pas la personne qui était là d'habitude. Non, cette présence était beaucoup plus ''réelle'' dirait-il._

 __ Tu es toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois Harry, s'éleva la voix d'une femme sur sa gauche._

 _Harry se retourna vers elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son amie Luna debout en face de lui !_

 __ Luna, que fais-tu dans mon rêve ?_

 __ Je suis venu t'apporter les réponses à tes questions._

 __ Quelles questions ?_

 __ Celles sur ton passé et sur ta relation avec Draco._

 __ Tu connais Draco ?_! s'étonna sincèrement Harry.

 __ Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé ici, tout comme je l'ai fait avec toi._

 __ Je ne comprends pas._ Que veux-tu dire ?

 __ Tes rêves ne sont pas que des rêves Harry, lui révéla son amie_.

 __ Hein ?_

 __ Tu es... enfin, tu étais un sorcier dans un autre monde._

 __ C'est une blague ?_

 __ Absolument pas._

 __ Comment me-je suis retrouvé ici si je suis un sorcier ?_

 __ J'ai dit que tu avais été un sorcier, pas que tu l'es encore, le corrigea Luna._

 __ Je crois que je suis perdu. Si tu commençais depuis le début._

 __ Alors, toi et Draco vous venez d'un autre monde. Dans ce monde, tu étais un sorcier très puissant qui devait combattre un redoutable mage noir. Ce mage avait tué toute ta famille et scindé son âme en plusieurs morceaux qu'il avait enfermés dans différents objets et un dernier dont il ignorait l'existence, en toi. Pendant un an, toi et deux de tes amis, vous avez cherché et localisé ces objets. Ensuite, vous les avez détruits. Mais alors qu'il ne restait plus que celui qui logeait en toi, Draco dont les parents étaient du même côté que le mage a été attiré dans un piège par une amie en qui il avait confiance. Ce piège à conduit à ta mort. Mais ce que le mage ne savait pas, c'est qu'en te tuant, il détruisait le dernier morceau de son âme qui le liait à son monde._

 __ Incroyable ! Donc j'ai été tué par ce mage._

 __ Non, le mage n'a fait que détruire le fragment de son âme qui était accrochée à la sienne._

 __ Alors, s'il ne m'a pas tué, comme suis-je mort ?_

 __ Lorsqu'on a annoncé ta mort à Draco, celui-ci est devenu fou de chagrin. Il a alors enfermé tous les partisans du mage, le mage, lui ainsi que toi dans son manoir. Ensuite, il a lancé un sort de magie noire très destructeur qui a brulé vif tous les occupants du bâtiment._

 __ Mon Dieu ! C'est horrible._

 __ En effet. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous offrir à tous deux une nouvelle chance de vivre en vous envoyant dans ce monde._

 __ Et les vrais nous de ce monde, que sont-ils devenus ?_

 __ Ils sont morts. Et avant que tu ne m'accuses, je n'y suis pour rien. Leur temps était simplement venu._ J'ai longtemps cherché pour trouver un monde où je pouvais vous envoyer tous les deux sans que cela n'ait de répercussion sur vos doubles.

 __ Pourquoi Draco est-il dans cet état ?_

 __ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est parvenu à garder toute sa mémoire alors que cela aurait dû lui être impossible._

 __ Merde alors, cela a dû être horrible pour lui._

 __ Je ne te le fais pas dire, souffla Luna. Depuis son réveil dans ce monde, il n'a pas cessé d'attenter à sa vie. Cela m'a couté beaucoup de magie pour parvenir à le maintenir en vie. Et comme son amour pour toi était bien plus grand que les sorts d'oublis que je lui lançais, je ne suis jamais parvenu à lui retirer les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure. Mais heureusement, hier je suis arrivée à lui retirer la douleur et la culpabilité qu'il gardait en lui._

 __ Pourquoi es-tu là ?_ demanda finalement Harry.

 __ Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais que je te rende les souvenirs de ton Ancien Monde._

 _Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse._

 __ Oui, je le veux._

 __ Bien. »_

Harry se réveilla sur ce mot. Il resta toutefois allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Petit à petit, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il revit sa première rencontre avec Draco dans la boutique de Madame Guipure au Chemin de Traverse. Il se remémora leurs différentes prises de bec, puis leur premier baiser suivi de leur première fois. Il se rappela leur vie ensemble, leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs disputes et leurs réconciliations. Harry se souvint de tous, même de sa mort. Du feu qui le dévorait alors qu'il se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver Draco, et s'il était parvenu à s'échapper de cet enfer.

Après que tous ses souvenirs lui soient revenus, Harry s'assit sur le lit et contempla son amant avec amour. Comme il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait tellement, que parfois cela lui bloquait la respiration. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Luna pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il lui demande comment elle s'y était prise pour réussir un tel exploit. Alors qu'il songeait à ça, Draco ouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur Harry. Et après un long échange de regards, Draco dit :

_ Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi encore une fois pour me prouver que tu n'es pas un mirage.

Harry posa la main sur sa nuque, ses doigts commencèrent un lent massage à la base du cou de Draco qui tira quelques soupirs de bien-être à ce dernier. Puis, il attira son amant vers lui. Sa bouche s'approcha lentement de la sienne. L'air siffla bruyamment et rapidement entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plaque son corps contre celui de Draco et de sceller leurs lèvres ensemble. Quand ils finirent par se décoller l'un de l'autre, Harry dit à Draco :

_ Plus jamais je ne te laisserais seul. Que ce soit dans ce monde ou bien dans un autre !

Ensuite, il reprit ses lèvres et les dévora avec gourmandise. Draco se laissa faire avec joie.


End file.
